Sonic X Next Story
by Jo-Faythe
Summary: In the world of Sonic X, a new story is beginning...
1. Prologue

_I'm back! Man, the move took too long. Oh, my dad's getting married so I now have to deal with not only little bother, I have to deal with a step-brother (best guy friend for three years who is surprisingly three HOURS older than me oO') and a step-sister (pink... turtle... freak)._

_Also, my computer CRASHED HARD (lost everything AGAIN... I need a new computer), and I lost my thumbdrive with all my chapters for Calamity and Story... SH*T I HAD FOUR CHAPTERS FOR STORY DONE AND EDITED AND I DON'T HAVE DRAFTS OR BACKUPS. It also had all my school project stuff on it, so yeah, that went bad... But I pulled through and I won't be going to summer school! Yaaaay!_

_Anyways, I found my early drafts for Story, and going through them and the finished chapters I realized a lot of things, and all the things that I changed in the lost chapters, and plotholes and contradictions and all that crap that I didn't want. So what do I do? I rewrite. I have the prologue done (will be up shortly) and chapter 1 is almost finished. This one is a keeper as I have not one, not two, but FIVE (maybe MORE) people kicking my butt continuously to update because I was nice and put their characters in my story. Ain't I a nice friend?_

_On the issue of name change: I decided that I couldn't use an internet alias anymore because it was driving me crazy. I'm using my own nickname from now on._

_Oh, FYI - Original Next Story will be kept up, just renamed so it doesn't clash with the new one._

_That is all for now._

_.Jo-Faythe_

_PS, there have been a few major changes to the story: for one, Arianna has been renamed and slightly redesigned. Throughout the story I'll also be changing some of the events that happened (how it happened, where and when they happened, etc.). And now I am explaining "Ari's" origins at the beginning instead of at Chapter 4 like I originally planned. There will be more as the story goes on, but that will be up to you guys to discover._

_And now, on with the story!_

**Sonic X Next Story: Prologue**

Written by: Jo-Faythe (formerly AbsoluteChrissi)

The large underground building was silent except for the echoing sound of footsteps walking through the stone corridors. Only a single guard was on duty that night, which soon turned into a mistake as the inmates started breaking out of their cells. The lone guard could do nothing as he was trampled by hundreds running to freedom.

Only two of the inmates were not part of the breakout – in fact, they knew nothing of the stampede two floors below them. They had broken out of their cells earlier that evening and were searching for their stolen possessions in the complex's storage area. They were readying themselves to leave when sirens started blaring and red lights flashed.

"CODE RED, CODE RED; SUBJECTS HAVE BROKEN OUT, REPEAT, SUBJECTS HAVE BROKEN OUT. CODE RED, CODE RED…"

"Ah, fuuuu- We've got to get out NOW. But how… GRAH!" In pure frustration and rage the black cat smashed his fist into a wall with a resounding smash as the brick wall broke where his fist impacted.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Came a voice.

"Yeah! It came from storage. Let's get `em before they make it out!" Came another.

"Friggen shi- There's nowhere to hide… We're royally SCREWED!" Muttered the cat, letting out more rage on the wall.

The small white hedgehog with him, who had been silent the entire time, grabbed his hand and caught his attention. "I've got a plan," she said.

He looked at her with confusion, but soon nodded in agreement as a light shone on them.

"Hey, there are two of them! Oh, it's just those two. We can handle…" The two guards suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious. A blue aura surrounding the hedgehog faded away and she gave her partner the all clear signal. They approached the two and took their capes.

"Kid, when did you get so strong?" asked the cat.

"I've had practice," she replied.

He looked at her with bewilderment, then shook it off and put on the cape. He looked down at the guards – two brown echidnas – lying on the floor like drunks. One was on his front, butt up and the air, while the other was on his back, completely dazed out. "Poor unfortunate bast-"

"Shade, let's go!"

"Arite, arite. Coming Angel! Don't get your wings in a tangle."

The girl giggled and put on her cape.

xXxXx

"Shadow…"

The black and red hedgehog did not stir. He continued to float in the black nothingness.

"… Shadow…"

This time he tried to move, but he could not find the energy to wake up. He was completely drained of all energy.

"Shadow Robotnik, awake!"

In an instant he was wide awake and filled with power. He looked around and saw nothing but lightless black.

"… Who's calling me? Where am I? Am I even alive?" he asked but got no response. "Hey, I need answers! Show yourself!"

A second later the black faded into white. Standing in front of him was a tall, fair skinned woman. She had long white-blonde hair, clear blue eyes and wore a flowing white dress.

"Shadow Robotnik, son of Gerald Robotnik. The one chosen by the Chaos Emeralds to control their powers. You, oh chosen one, have a role to fulfill."

Shadow stared at the woman with shock. "Me? What are you talking about? And how do you know who I am?"

"Aurora knows all her children, and she has chosen you for a very special mission. The Mother of All has chosen you to protect a young girl from the powers of death. An evil one is plotting to kill her as she is the last surviving member of her clan."

"_Me? The only things I'm good for are destruction and death. Why would they send someone like me to protect a kid from the forces I bring?"_

"I assure you Shadow, our Mother is not making a mistake sending you. You'll see soon why you were chosen for this task."

Before he could say anything else the woman was gone, and the white was replaced with a cliff overlooking a vast forest in the middle of a cloudy night. He tried to think about what the woman had said, but he could not remember anything about the event that just happened. The last thing he remembered…

… Was sacrificing himself to save the universe.

xXxXx  
PROLOGUE END

**Next time on Sonic X:**** While Shadow ponders his life and purpose, Angel and Shade enjoy their new-found freedom. Sadly, it is short-lived as their captors catch up to them, causing Shade to give up his freedom so Angel may have the chance to find a family she barely remembers. Just as Shadow thinks there is no longer a reason for him to live, he meets up with Angel and agrees to help her find her family. Both of their lives are about to be turned upside down as hidden truths are discovered, lies uncovered and questions answered.**


	2. Angels Among Us

_Haha! I'm ba-ack! Thought a few bad reviews could stop me? Guess again!_

_Chip Thorndyke's Murderer:_

"Poor grammar, lame intro, and the fact that it's set in the Sonic X world with virtually no character leave this fic in the ten cents bin, far from greatness.

Praise does not inspire improvement." (and then there was a heated PM... 'debate' afterwards...)

_You know what? You're an ass. If it was too bad to read, then don't write a review and stay away! No one forced you to review it, and no-one cares about your ten cents. I will continue writing and I am striving for improvement, but it was not brought on by you._

_Vossago:_

"So before anyone can say curse words, they are conveniently cut off? Why didn't you just go ahead and make it rated T? It's kind of awkward.

Other than that, I found it overly melodramatic and not particularly interesting."

_The curse words are convenient cut off because for one: this was written for my English exam. Swears are a no-no with my teachers. Secondly, Shade is based off my friend Scott. Whenever he's not cutting off his own swears, someone else cuts them off for him. Convenient, ne? The prologue was supposed to be darker themed, but I guess I could have gone a little bit overboard._

_To my anonymous reviewer:_

"Trolllll! Troll in the review!

Thought you'd want to know.

No matter how right or wrong you are in your "critique", Chip, if you act like an asshole about it, that's all you are.

It's disappointing to know that people still have nothing better to do than make fun of Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction authors on the internet. I thought that as a society, we had evolved past that by now."

_Thanks. You are so true. And thanks to you, I'm continuing to write here. I was going to continue anyways, but just on a different site. So who cares if a couple of trolls give bad reviews just to make themselves look superior? Who should really give a shit? Thanks for your modern words of wisdom and the troll alert._

_Just one last thing before I start -_

_Trolls and 'reviewers' like Chip Thorndyke's Murderer: Shut the hell up. No one wants to read what you want to type._

_To people like the anonymous reviewer: I welcome you into my fanfiction world. Anonymous, if you could please get in contact with me (via deviantart, fanfiction, or otherwise), I would love to do something to thank you. I'm one of those people who take everything so seriously, and you reminded me that for every group of assholes, there's a good person around. Thanks again._

_Now on with the story!_

**Sonic X Next Story – Chapter 1 : Angels Among Us**

It had been a few hours since the white hedgehog, Angel and her companion, a black cat named Shade, had escaped from a place that could only be described as a jail. They had ditched their capes and uniforms, bathed in a river and changed into the clothes they owned before their imprisonment. The blue eyed albino no longer had her long bangs in her face as they were kept up with a yellow flower clip; her back hair no longer covered her two downward facing quills as it was now kept up with a purple ribbon. She traded her orange prison outfit for a yellow t-shirt, brown cameo cargo pants, a green sweater and grey lace-up runners. Shade was no longer pure black; the washing had taken off all the dirt, revealing dark purple hair that covered most of his face and his lilac colored eyes, a gray furry muzzle and a violet tint to his dark fur. He now wore an over sized gray hooded sweater and black jeans.

"Sweet freedom! Sweet sweet freedom, how I've missed it! Those damned enchiladas aren't using this alley cat as a test subject any longer!" Shade exclaimed, taking in a deep breath then screamed "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!"

Angel giggled and followed suit. "FREEDOM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The two laughed and continued on their way through the forest in the early morning before sunrise. They discussed ways to enjoy their new found freedom and planned to make sure they weren't taken again.

"I'm heading back to Drakmar." Shade started. "None of my family will take me back in, but I could always find the Pride again. Change my name, get a haircut, colored contacts… Wanna join me?"

Angel was silent before she sighed and gave her reply.

"I want to Shade, but I don't think I can join you in Drakmar. I have to keep my promise to my family, so I have to go back to my home city… I'm so sorry Shade…"

"Don't apologize Angel. I understand. You still have a family, I don't. I'm not going to force you to join me in Drakmar. It's your choice, your freedom. Do with it what you want to do with it."

"Shade…" she started, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Aw, come on Angel, don't cry… Please don't…" He replied, looking away and trying to hide his own tears.

"That way… over there… Found them!" Came a voice in the distance. A quiet humming slowly got louder and closer. The two escapees recognized the sound in an instant.

"Angel, run! Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" Shade yelled, pushing Angel away. "Go go go!"

"But Shade…!"

"_You still have a family, I don't. Enjoy your freedom."_

With tears in her eyes she ran off and didn't look back.

xXxXx

_"How am I still alive? I should be dead! I warped myself and that exploding planet into another dimension. I remember that! I also remember... Maria, and Molly... and Cosmo. All of them were young girls full of life, all with a future! Then they meet me... and died. Why am I still alive if all I do is cause death?"_

Shadow the hedgehog stood on a cliff overlooking a vast forest. In front of him was a make-shift grave marker: a dented metal pole he had found. In-front of it lay a single red rose.

_"Maria, my only family. Whenever I needed someone to talk to she was there. She made me feel like more than just a science experiment... But she died. She was murdered. Only because she tried to save me."_

In the night sky above him, the clouds started to disappear, revealing sparkling stars and a half blue moon.

_"Molly, the closest person that I could call a friend. Despite everything that happened to her she had a smile on her face. All she wanted to do was save her planet. We met and she died shortly afterwards. The only reason was because she met me."_

In the distance the sky was lightening and the clouds were turning into shades of orange and pink. The first rays of sunshine were starting to show beyond the horizon.

_"And Cosmo... She was innocent. I tried to kill her because of something she couldn't control. She didn't know she was a spy for Dark Oak until I came along. In the end, she died. She sacrificed herself because she thought is was the only thing she could do. I tried to save her, but I failed."_

He sighed and shook his head, trying to forget the horrible images in his head.

"Some ultimate being I am... I should have never been born. All I'm good for is bringing death... I am a shinigami."

Out of nowhere a scream rang out. Shadow came out of his trance and looked around, but saw no one. Was he imagining things? He was leaving the cliff when her heard the scream again. He looked over the edge and saw a group of cloaked men had cornered someone against the cliff face. He was tempted to walk away from the situation, but a voice called out to him and convinced him otherwise.

"Protect her, Shadow!"

He listened and jumped off the cliff, landing perfectly between the cloaked men and the one they were chasing; a young albino hedgehog girl with blue eyes filled with surprise, shock and fear. She stared at Shadow while he focused his attention on the attackers. All of their identities were concealed under their dark cloaks and masks, making them all look identical.

"Hey, get out of here! This doesn't concern you!" yelled out one of the attackers. Shadow smirked, unintimated. He had survived a genocide, falling to earth from space, his recent Chaos Control incident and plenty more. To him, whatever they could dish out dulled in comparison to what he had been through. He had cheated death many times before and he would do it again. When the leader realized Shadow wasn't backing down he pulled out a gun and the rest followed suit.

"Last warning," he said. "Leave now."

Shadow knew danger was imminent and that there was only one thing to do to ensure both the girl's and his own safety. He moved closer to her and grabbed her arm. The leader gave the signal to open fire on the two, which the others obediently followed. A barrage of laser rounds fired for a long minute before they were all out of ammo. The leader chuckled thinking he had succeeded in his mission, but little did he know the two managed to escape harm.

xXxXx

CHAPTER 1 END

_Author's notes: "Shinigami" translates into "death angel" or "death bringer". You'll see this term used in a lot of darker themed animes in Japan. I'll be using it occasionally along with many other-language terms. Heads up: there will be a lot of Japanese and Spanish. Occasional French if I can work Antoine in or if Tivia truly insists on her character being half French._

_Also, I won't be doing chapter previews anymore because I always always ALWAYS end up screwing up the chapter if I do! Now I'm not tied down with "this happens in that chapter, etc" and can feel free to write freely._

_Please review (unless you are like any of the asses named above before the chapter began)._


	3. A New Story Begins

_Hello again!_

_Cstan:_

"Oo A quick update! I enjoyed the first version of this story and I'm pleasantly surprised that this rewrite is even better. You've added more description to it which makes the scenes more fluintly. And also congratulation for not letting yourself get downed by those j**ks! Some people just don't appreciate the effort others put into their work. Keep going!"

_Yeah, it was quick, wasn't it? I wanted to have two chapters up at once, but a freak windstorm made sure THAT didn't happen. As a wise teacher once said, "SOS; Save Often Student!" I'm glad you liked the original, and I'm even happier that you are enjoying the rewrite! As I mentioned before, I am constantly striving for improvement, and I'm not going to let idiots like Chip bring me down. I will keep going, especially knowing that at least one person it the world enjoys my world of writing. _

_Now read on, read on!_

**Sonic X Next Story - Chapter 2: A New Story Begins**

_"One second I'm staring death in the eye, the next I'm saved by someone who I can only describe as a fallen angel. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he was."_

Angel was being lead through the forest by a black and red hedgehog. Moments earlier she was facing a deadly situation when the black stranger had dropped from the sky and teleported them to another location within the vast forest. Neither had spoken a word since the incident, and Angel just went along with the stranger has he lead her by the hand. She didn't fight back, she didn't question his intentions. Somehow she knew she was in safe hands.

And so they continued on, wandering through the forest. They only came to a stop nearly an hour later when they came to a small lake just outside the forest. They stopped and rested on some rocks near the lake's edge. They sat in silence as she thought about what she could say to break the ice. The silence was awkward and she couldn't take much more of it. Finally working up the courage to do so, she said the first words.

"So... yeah, thanks for saving me from those men... Uh... I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet! My name's Ariana Silver, but everyone calls me Angel! What's your name?" she said, looking at the stranger with a warm and friendly smile on her face. He looked up at her, and Angel finally got her first good look at him. He was black with red markings on his upward facing quills, around his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He had a patch of white fur on his chest. His eyes... they were blood red. Although many would naturally be intimidated by his stare, she wasn't. She saw in his eyes... a sorrowful past, a lost will to live. He was dead inside. The expression on his face was neutral, but Angel knew that she had caught the stranger off-guard.

"... My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He finally replied, looking down at the ground.

"Shadow... what a fitting name! Anyways, thanks again for saving me! Now then... any chance you know where we are? I don't think I've ever been here before," she responded, looking out at the shimmering blue lake. She truly thought she had seen the lake before, but she could not recall the name of the place or when she had been there.

"To tell the truth, I don't. I'm not from here," Shadow said, also staring out at the lake.

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"... Not from here, that's for sure."

Angel stared at the stranger with a puzzled expression, but decided not to question further. She sighed and gave up on trying to remember the lake as the two fell into another awkward silence.

xXxXx

_"This is definitely not Earth... Could I possibly be on _his_ home planet? I doubt this is even a planet in _his_ universe... But wherever I am, I'm stuck with Angel... I have to protect her."_

He looked out at the lake, then at Angel. Her fur, her skin, her hair, her entire body was pure white, except for her sky blue eyes. She wore a green sweater, a yellow t-shirt, and brown printed pants. Her long front hair was kept out of her eyes by a yellow flower clip. She had two short downward facing quills, and back hair kept up in a dark purple ribbon.

He wondered why someone would want to harm such an innocent looking child; perhaps there was more to her than what the eye could see? And then he remembered how a GUN soldier had mercilessly shot Maria, and how Leo, a close friend of Molly's, had tried to murder her. Those men were no different. They wanted Angel dead, but he would not allow that. He would save Angel from the fate of the many others he met.

"... Shadow?"

He broke out of his trance and saw her looking at him with a worried expression. He shook off his thoughts and replied.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... Well, you see... How do I explain it? I guess from the beginning of this problem would be good... A friend and I were being kept by those cloaked men. He was used as a testing subject while I was being held hostage. Last night we managed to break out along with hundreds others under the same situation, but only me and him were able to make it this far. But now my friend was captured, maybe killed, so I could find my family again. I can't go alone, I don't know how to survive on my own... So maybe... just maybe... Can you please come with me?" she begged, clutching her knees to try and keep them from shaking. She tried to fight back tears, but she couldn't. Shadow could tell she had been through a lot more than what she said, but he didn't inquire. He got off the rock, kneeled down in front of her, and softly touched her hands.

"Angel, I wasn't planning on leaving you alone in the first place. I'm going to help you find your family, and I'm not letting those men near you again. I'll protect you, I promise. But you're going to have to do me a favor first. I'm not from this world, I have no clue where I'm going. You'll have to lead me. Think you can do that?"

Angel looked at him, her sadness was replaced with relief and joy. "Of course I can tell you where to go! My papa was a ryojin and he always brought me with him. I know all the major cities on Tera and I know how to navigate too!"

"Well then, I guess we're a team," he replied, smiling and winking at her.

"Yeah, a team!" she chimed, giving Shadow a hug. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shadow..."

He was caught off-guard for a second, but quickly returned the embrace.

_"For you, I'd give my life. I'll do anything for you, just to make sure you are alive and happy."_

xXxXx

CHAPTER TWO END

_Author's notes: "Ryojin" is one word for "traveler" in Japanese._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu" means "Thank you very much". There are several variations on the spelling, but I used the one I was originally taught._

_Review please! I love hearing from my fans! (shot for ego)_


	4. Chao Garden

_Back from vacation! Damned seagull ate my fish, but that's another story!_

_Anonymous Reviewer: NOPROFESSORTHATDOESNTGOTHERE_

"- ENCHILADAS! HAAAA!"

_... No comment._

_In case anyone is wondering: enchilada is an inside joke that will be explained in Chapter 4. Also coming up in chapter 4 is our favorite cowardly coyote, Antoine D'Coolette!_

_Now, before I spoil too much, on with the show!_

**Sonic X Next Story - Chapter 3: Chao Garden**

It had been over twenty-four hours since Angel and Shadow had begun their journey. They had traveled for most of that time, only stopping for a few hours for sleep in a cave. During that entire time they made small talk. Angel did most of the talking, explaining how things were in on Terra and describing her home city to Shadow. Although he tried to listen, his mind kept wandering to other places. His main concern was how he ended up on Angel's planet in the first place.

"I can't wait to get back home and see my family again! We all promised each other we would meet up at home on mine and Ben's fifteenth birthday... That's coming up real soon. I hope we make it on time!" Angel ranted. Something she said caught Shadow's attention, and he looked at her with disbelief.

"Wait a second, you're fifteen? You look more like ten, at the most!" He replied, getting a better look at her. She was no taller than two and a half feet, and her face looked so young and innocent despite all she had been through. How could she be older than she looked?

"No, I'm fourteen. My fifteenth birthday is in... 14 days? Yeah, I think so. My birthday is on Spring 77, and I think today is Spring 63. I wonder if we can make it home in time. I really want to see Ben, Emma and Ryder again and of course Mama and Papa!"

"Wait a second, let's go back to the topic of your age..."

"I thought I explained that to you already?"

Shadow tried to think of a response, but came up with nothing. He sighed in defeat while Angel walked ahead.

"I hope we find someplace to rest soon... I'm soooo hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" she whined, looking at the bushes and trees hoping to find something to fill her empty stomach. "I haven't eaten in daaays, I need fooooood..."

He was surprised when he felt a rumbling and heard a deep growl coming from his stomach. He wondered why that happened and then remembered it was a good few weeks since his last decent meal. "You're not the only one. What's edible around here?"

"Depends on your definition of 'edible'. Technically, everything around us is edible, but I would prefer to stay away from the tree bark. It doesn't taste good and it tends to get stuck in your stomach and that is never a good thing. I remember when Ryder ate some tree bark out of curiosity and he couldn't eat for a week afterwards!" she explained. "There isn't usually much in dense forests, but if we could find a river, a pond, any source of water, there are bound to be lots of berries to eat and cute Chao to keep us company! Wait a second... I remember this forest! Follow me; I know where a Chao garden is!"

Before he could say anything Angel had darted off to the left. He simply shrugged his shoulders and followed her through dense bushes and trees until they reached a clearing by a river.

xXxXx

Everything was like she remembered it: two small rivers meeting at the middle to create a small lake surrounded by bushes and tall green grass. All around were Chao of many colors and species swimming, playing, sleeping and dancing. A few noticed the newcomers and happily greeted them.

Three Chao greeted Angel – one blue, one white, and a generic dark Chao. The two single toned Chao had soon found themselves hugging her arms while the dark Chao held onto her ponytail. She looked over at Shadow, who was being swarmed by a group of generic hero Chao. One had super-glued itself to his foot while the rest examined and hugged him. Although he was obviously not amused he forced an awkward smile on his face when he heard Angel's laughter at his situation.

Their fun ended quickly when the Chao suddenly flew off. The two didn't understand at first, but soon the ground shook and an ear-piercing screech rang out. Rising out of the lake was a giant dragon-like beast composed entirely of water. When the monster looked at the duo it let out another scream and lunged at them. Shadow moved in front of Angel and with a swing of his hand he sent three Chaos Spears flying, all of them hitting the beast's neck. With a cry of pain it disappeared back into the lake.

xXxXx

Even thought the monster disappeared Shadow refused to let his guard down. Experience had taught him that even though an enemy seemed to be dealt with, there was always a possibility it could come back. He had learned this when he fought the Biolizard, his prototype. He thought he had defeated it when it used Chaos Control to fuse with Space Colony ARK. The act had caught him completely off-guard and forced him to team up with his rival in order to save the earth. This time around his rival wasn't there and there were no Chaos Emeralds with him. Because of those two facts he could not and would not drop his guard. He stared at the lake, silently challenging the creature to try again.

"_Come on… I know you're not done. Come out and face me again!"_

"Shadow…" Angel started. "I don't think that monster is going to attack again."

He looked at her, then out at the lake, and finally at the Chao who were slowly returning to their garden. It took him a while but he managed to relax himself.

"Sorry Angel, I just don't need anything happening to you. I've lost so much already and I don't want to add you to the list," he explained, staring down at the ground.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm not going anywhere. I trust you to protect me, that's why I asked you in the first place!" She replied, holding his hand while flashing her warm and friendly smile. "Everything will be alright."

He looked at her again, feeling a wave of relief and a weight taken off his shoulder. "Alright, I believe you. But just to be sure, let's get going…"

"But what about the Chao and lunch and food?"

At the mention of food Shadow's stomach growled again, this time loud enough for the entire area to hear. The same group of hero Chao that ambushed him earlier came back with berries in their hands and offered them to him. Sheepishly, Shadow accepted them, quickly devouring a few sweet black-purple berries.

"I guess we could stay for a while…" he sighed, defeated. The Chao cheered and quickly swarmed the two with berries and friendship.

xXxXx

CHAPTER 3 END

_Next up is Chapter 4! Can't wait can't wait can't wait! Chapter 4 is one of my favorite chapters~_

_CHIBI Shadow: Why? I thought this one was your favorite. And what about the chapter with Angel and Sh-_

_Me: That's all for now! Fav and review please!_


	5. Fireside Lullaby

… _No comments? Awww…_

_Change of plans for this chapter: no more Antoine for this chapter. He WILL be in the next chapter... I hope..._

_WARNING: Song chapter ahead. Song title will be posted at the END of the chapter._

**Sonic X Next Story: Fireside Lullaby**

The sun had just set, and everything was slowly getting darker. Angel and Shadow sat around a fire with a few of their new Chao friends and slowly watched the stars above appear.

"Isn't this nice? Just us, a warm fire, and all these Chao to keep us company," Angel exclaimed. "Too bad Blue Moon isn't here to join us!"

"Blue… Moon?" Shadow questioned.

"Yup. When Blue Moon is in the sky, people catch her and ask her to grant their wish as they put her back into the sky. The cleaner your heart, the better the chance your wish will be granted! Isn't that great? Too bad we can't do it tonight..."

She sighed, and then fell on her back, gazing up at the diamond-studded sky. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in prayer.

"_Star light and star bright,  
these first stars I see tonight.  
I wish that I may and I wish that I might,  
have this wish granted that I wish tonight!"_

She thought long and hard, and came up with one wish that she wanted the most.

_"I wish… I wish I could see Shade again. I miss him so much! I want to be with him once more… Even if it is only for a moment, I have to tell him something important and I will do it this time!"_

She sighed again, knowing the probability of seeing her friend was one in infinity. Still, she wished for the opportunity to tell him something that she meant to say a very long time ago, but could never bring herself to do it.

"You sound depressed," Shadow mentioned.

Angel opened her eyes and sat upright, looking across the fire at Shadow. "Gomen ne, I'm just thinking about some things. My mind loves to wander while I'm stargazing. Sometimes I think about flying across the galaxy to distant and unknown planets, while at other times I think about songs my mama used to sing to me while I drift off to sleep… Mama has such a pretty voice, she'll set anyone off to sleep~"

"Do you still remember the songs? I would like to hear one."

"Uhh…" She stared at Shadow with a bit of surprise. Her mind blanked out for a second, and then she went through all the songs her mother used to sing to her. Which one should she sing?

"Um um um um… Oh, I know one!" She cleared her throat, and started to hum a soft melody.

"In a dream I could see you are not far away.  
Anytime, Anyplace. I can see your face.  
You're that special one that I have been waiting for  
And I hope you're looking for someone like me.

In my dreams I can hear you calling me.  
In the night, everything's so sweet.  
In your eyes I feel there's so much inside.

In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for.

In a dream we can do everything we want to  
There's no where I'd rather be but here with you.  
The stars above light the way only for you and I.  
I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for.

Keep the dream.  
Of the one you're hoping for  
Love can come through an open door.  
Just be strong.  
And you're sure to find the one.

In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for."

She finished her song, and the two sat in silence as the Chao happily dozed off to sleep and the fire crackled. Although he didn't show it, Shadow was amazed at how well she sang. He wanted to compliment her, but he couldn't find the right words to describe her voice.

"... I'm guessing you didn't like my singing? I'm so sorry, I sound like a duck when I sing! I'm so so so sorry I tortured you with my horrible voice! Forgive me, please!" Angel rambled, having a panic attack and turning red in the face from embarrassment.

"What the... No, you were amazing! I know this sounds typical, but you sounded like an angel! Seriously, I can't find words to describe how well you sing!" Shadow countered, trying to get her to calm down. She looked up at him, face redder than a cherry, and buried her head into her knees.

"Waaah, you're making me blush!"

"That's a good thing, you need some color."

"I wasn't always this white. I've got mama's dark skin and papa's silver fur. But all those years underground in that dungeon made me so pale! When I get home, I'm going to the beach to get some sun and my color back! Stupid enchiladas..."

"Enchil...?" he started, but it was too late. Angel has already fallen over and her soft snoring told him that she was long gone for the night. He looked up at the stars again, and decided in was time for him to turn in for the night as well.

xXxXx

CHAPTER FOUR END

_Author's notes: The song Angel sang was Dreams Dreams (Sweet Snow) from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Did I mention I just got that game? So much fun, but I suck at the link challenges! Everything else I get A's on, but I need to get at least C's to get the awesome secret ending, and all A's to get the secret credits! Waaaaah..._

_Oh well. Those of you waiting for Antoine, so sorry! I wanted to put him in this chapter, but then it would've been too long. So 'Twan will be in the next chapter instead. Au revoir!_

_EDIT: What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuu- What happens when I forget to proof read? I get stupid little errors at the beginning of the chapter, and the song messed up! Fixed that now. Stupid OpenOffice save error... Thanks for pointing it out, Cstan!_


End file.
